


A surprise for Darcy

by gladheonsleeps



Series: Darcy's Magical Taser [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Christmas fic, Established Relationship, Lady Loki, Merry Christmas, Multi, PWP, Polyamory, Queening, Shameless Smut, Special Presents, Threesome - F/F/M, wintertaserfrost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 00:32:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5518838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladheonsleeps/pseuds/gladheonsleeps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James knows Loki's secret identity but Darcy is still unaware. James and Loki have an idea of a good way to show her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A surprise for Darcy

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas! God Jul! Happy Holidays! (happy day off if you don't celebrate anything in particular!) 
> 
> I am spending the day mostly alone so this goes out to those peeps who are alone or if you find a tiny corner of time to yourself and want some  
> smutty! fic with bonus Lady Loki/Ebony. This is more porny than I've ever written so I hope it makes your Christmas a little warmer. 
> 
> This is the first Christmas after all of the stuff in Megashock happens. 
> 
> Obviously this is totally NSFW.

Loki and James slipped in from the cold, snowy Midgardian winter’s night to the smell of conifer and chocolate. Darcy had insisted that they have their midwinter celebrations on Midgard and Loki had agreed that a holiday would be wonderful for the three. Let the new King and Queen deal with the Asgardian Midwinter feast, Loki wanted a quiet week with his own tiny family and their delightful friends. It was Christmas Eve, and though she didn't even worship the deity in question, she adored the trees and the lights and the cheer, and so her men obediently wore jumpers and rigged up the tree and lights and mistletoe and helped her bake and procured hazelnuts to roast over the fire. They were to celebrate Christmas proper with a large meal with their friends, but tonight it was just them.

Loki slipped up the stairs quietly as James went to distract their love. He had suggested when he had first seen Ebony, Loki’s female form that he should reveal it to Darcy on her birthday or at Christmas, and had brought it up once more as the season had approached. And so he had gone to Darcy’s favourite lingerie stores to buy underthings to delight both his loves and as he closed the bedroom door he disrobed, taking on the form of Ebony and dressing quickly. The underwear was, in honour of the season, the colour of red wine. It was lacy and sheer, his nipples showing through the delicate fabric of the bra. He carefully rolled on some stockings and attached them to a garter belt, not bothering with knickers, knowing how crazy it made Barnes and himself when Darcy wore such an ensemble. He combed out his long black hair, magically making it curl at the ends and tied part of it up in a red velvet bow. His cheeks were still flushed from the cold outside, and so he only needed a little lipstick and he was ready. Finally he slipped into an Asgardian robe; similar to the one Thor had gifted Darcy so long ago, this one embroidered with roses and sprays of baby's breath. A spritz of perfume and Loki went to lounge on the bed, hearing his two lovers climb the stairs.

 “Loki?” He heard Darcy call through the door. “Are you OK? We were just going to do presents?” she opened the door and froze, her face flushing at the sight of the woman on her bed. Loki smiled coyly and leaned forwards, knowing full well that his breasts in this form were something to be proud of. Not as amazing as Darcy's but that was more than fine with him. She entered the room in a daze, James smiling brightly behind her as he closed the door. “Loki?”

 “Yes, Darling.” his voice in this form was low, close to his male tenor and only a little higher.

 “What – what are you doing?” Darcy kept moving forward as if bespelled. It was very obvious that she liked what she was seeing.

 Loki moved onto his hands and knees and prowled towards where she was standing at the edge of their bed, these days covered in white fur. “When James and I went a-wandering I showed him this form.” he picked up Darcy’s hand and kissed her fingertips. “It is the secret to my spy network.” Darcy’s mouth formed an ‘O’ of surprise and Loki bit his lip. she was far too cute. He fingered the edge of the robe near his breasts. “He suggested that you may like to play with me in this form at Christmas time. Do you not like-“

 “No- No I definitely – Loki you are so beautiful.” She reached forward and took a lock of his hair, playing it between her fingers. “I definitely like it.” She whispered before she pulled Loki into a kiss.

....

Barnes watched the two women make out for a while. Loki was....he really outdid even Barnes’ fantasies about tonight. He had procured another of those gorgeous robes that he liked so much on Darcy, though this one was a peach colour that looked amazing with his green eyes and pale skin. He spied some sheer seamed stockings under that and Barnes longed to see what else he had in store for them both.  Eventually he got tired of watching from the door and moved up to the bed, helping Darcy undress.

Watching Loki’s plush female mouth suckle and nibble on Darcy’s perfect breasts made him groan along with the woman, whose eyes were closed in bliss as Barnes nibbled on her neck. She seemed to shake herself though, and opened them as she pushed Loki back into the pillows. Barnes knew Darcy had been with women before, and he had to admit that when he’d realised that this was a possibility it had fast become one of his favourite fantasies. As Darcy kissed her way down Loki’s long pale body he realised that those fantasies fell short and he could never have pictured anything this perfect. Darcy kneeled between Loki’s legs and Barnes moved into place behind her. As she moved her mouth to suckle at Loki’s clit, Barnes kissed wetly down her spine, reaching down and playing with Darcy’s own, plunging two fingers inside of her. Both women groaned. Loki watched Darcy pleasure and be pleasured, hands fisting in the sheets and biting his lip to stifle the moans that were nearly constant. They both grew closer. Barnes bit into Darcy’s shoulder when he felt her reaching her peak and she exploded, her own vibrating sounds bringing Loki to his own end.

Loki had always been the most beautiful when he came apart. His long neck craned back and his pretty mouth fell open, black eyelashes brushed flushed cheeks as he let go. In female form it was no exception. The pitch of his cries were higher but only just, and he was truly glorious. Darcy and Barnes both climbed up the bed to join him while Darcy caught her breath and planned their next move.

 .....

Darcy couldn’t believe how good Loki tasted as a woman. She was blissed out but nowhere near finished yet. Barnes was hard and clearly aching, feeding Loki his fingers to lick Darcy’s come before licking into his mouth. She found herself whimpering a little at how hot that was. She always loved watching them kiss, would never get sick of it, even if she lived ten Aesir lifetimes. She bent her head so that she could whisper in Loki’s ear how much she wanted to see him riding Barnes and heard his female groan, just as sexy as in his other form. Making Loki come apart was always amazing, and Darcy always felt privileged that he felt comfortable enough with her and James that he let them pull him to pieces. They both manoeuvred James onto his back and Darcy pulled his hair out of his face as Loki bent and took him into his mouth. “Ngggh. Oh my god this is the best present.” Darcy whimpered, touching herself to help alleviate the ache. James craned up and took one of her breasts into his mouth, one hand on Loki’s head and the other on her other breast, pinching. As Loki pulled off he whimpered, and Darcy watched her glorious lover mount James and slowly take his large member into herself. She bit her lip and watched James’ blissed out expression, his pretty lips all red and swollen as he panted through the pleasure. Darcy needed that mouth, as Loki started rocking slowly Darcy sat on James’ face, making Loki release a choked moan. Darcy met his eyes before squeezing her own shut as James plunged his tongue into her. She felt his hands on her ass and Loki’s on her breasts and she bit her lip. It was very near too much awesome. “I-Love you both so much.” she panted out as she opened her eyes and saw Loki riding hard, his breasts moving with the rhythm. She lowered her eyes and saw he was also playing with his own clit. The sight made her wetter than ever. She felt Barnes trying to move her and she rose and leaned forwards, allowing him to suck on hers. The sensation was amazing as he moved back and forth she tried not to smother him as she fucked his face. She felt his stomach muscles moving under her hands and moved them to Loki’s amazing legs, just as strong but somehow softer in this form. She pushed his hand away and used her own in its place, sometimes catching Barnes along with Loki’s clit, eventually making them both fall to pieces. Barnes’ groans and pants brought her to her own climax and she squirted into his mouth, in a massive finish.  She moved back against the headboard, letting James breathe properly and they all collected themselves. Her eyes raked over the debauched Lady Loki as he pulled off of James, still in the garter and tights, red ribbon still in his messy curls and she grinned. 

 she panted out a “Best. Christmas. Ever.” Loki’s smile was radiant and Darcy tipped her head to the side. “New Christmas Eve tradition?” she asked and James chuckled.

 “For you? Anything.” Loki said solemnly.

 “Good, because I’ve got more than a few ideas.”

 Loki crawled forwards to where the other two were; tipping his head to kiss Darcy’s come from James' face. “Good, because we have all night.” He drew her into their embrace and Darcy thought that Christmas had definitely come early this year.


End file.
